Love or Lust?
by Elemmiire
Summary: Legolas is told about Arwen and gives Aragorn his advice...even though it breaks his own heart *2nd chapter*
1. Olin (Secret)

Disclaimer: Not my characters. I am not Tolkien nor am I related to that wonderful author. And I am quite aware over the fact that Tolkien did not mean Aragorn and Legolas to be lovers (though with so few women and such beautiful men, he did kinda ask for it...) Not sure if all information I lay in this fic is correct. I would appreciate a review. This story is set before 'Oh Lover! Why did I let you go?'. Your reviews will tell me if I should write more on this story or leave it there. The song 'All for Love' is not mine, but written but belongs to Rod Steward, Sting and Bryan Adams.  
  
  
  
-------------------Love or Lust?----------------  
  
*****************************  
  
When it's love you give  
  
(I'll be a man of good faith.)  
  
Then in love you live.  
  
(I'll make a stand. I won't break.)  
  
I'll be the rock you can build on,  
  
Be there when you're old,  
  
To have and to hold.  
  
******************************  
  
"You cannot forsake love for lust, Aragorn," the Elf said as they sat by the beautiful river Bruinen just where it met Mitheithel east of Imladris. The wind was blowing softly over the slightly chilled water but the Elf did neither not notice or he did not care as he sat on a rock with his feet in the cold stream.  
  
Aragorn almost shivered as he watched Legolas' feet in the water he knew was cold enough to make it feel for any Man like a thousand daggers were being pricked into skin. "Arwen she is...so beautiful. And kind. Her skin is so soft, Legolas. It feels like my fingers get sucked into it or numbed. I cannot think straight around her. Her beauty devastates me...Have you never experienced love, my friend? I have fallen in love with the Nigh!" he cried out with joy, calling his love to the Valar if he had to.  
  
Legolas did feel a thousand daggers, but in his heart, not his feet. He stood up and went to the soft grass, sitting there to look at his friend and now former lover. Former lover? The words cut into his heart like an arrow of bitter sorrow. He knew this day would come, but he had never guessed Arwen would be the one. He had always looked at Aragorn and Arwen as brothers and sisters, not potential husband and wife. He lay down on the grass and closed his eyes against the sun.  
  
Aragorn looked down at Legolas, observing the slim Elf there on the grass. He was breathing slowly and even and you could hardly see his chest move. His eyelashes rested on his cheek in a way Aragorn had never seen. For he was always asleep before Legolas and had never really seen him with his eyes closed. Not that Elves closed their eyes when they went to sleep. But Legolas sometimes closed his eyes when he was thinking. He watched that breathtaking face and was filled with an odd feeling. So he knelt down and kissed those lips, but he was not responded to.  
  
"No, Aragorn," Legolas sat and pushed the Man away, using little of his own strength. "I care not to be a secret lover. You have chosen the Night, you cannot have the Day," he stood slowly up and looked down at Aragorn. "Come. let us return to Imladris..." he held out his hand and helped Aragorn up. "And we shall see Arwen and you will pour your heart out to her"  
  
Aragorn smiled and walked to the horses but Legolas looked over the river. He wanted to throw himself out in it and drown but he did not. He would not be beaten down by love towards a Man he knew he could never have. So he took a breath, walked lightly over to his horse, Seere, and mounted him. Aragorn smiled and drove the heels into his horse and rode off. Legolas watched and whispered to his own horse and he sat off after the man, wearing no saddle nor reins.  
  
Freedom. He was free again for his own part. But why did it feel like a prison? 


	2. Aure (Sunlight)

Disclaimer: Middle-earth does not belong to me. None of the characters does either. JRR Tolkien (AKA Great God, Wonderful Writer and Mr. Responsible- for-me-being-an-outcast) is the mastermind behind this. On the request of a few that have reviewed, I will have a few more chapters to this fic...Wish me luck, for that wasn't the plan. Song to this fic is 'Every Breath you Take' by Sting.  
  
---------------------------------------Love or Lust?------------------------ ----------  
  
----------------------------------The Day and the Night--------------------- -------  
  
Oh can't you see  
  
You belong to me  
  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
  
Every move you make  
  
Every vow you break  
  
Every smile you fake  
  
Every claim you stake  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
******************  
  
Legolas watched in silence as Arwen greeted him an Aragorn when they entered Imladris again. He wanted to hate Arwen but failed to do so. She was like one of his sisters and he could harbour no ill feelings towards her. By Ivanna, he could not harbour any ill feelings for Aragorn either.  
  
He wished he could. It would have healed the ache in his heart with pain instead of letting it drown in bitterness. He stayed in the background, stroking Seere and whispering words to the proud animal.  
  
"Legolas? Will you join me and Estel for dinner?" a soft voice asked. Legolas looked up to meet the steady gaze of Arwen. Her long dark hair and dark blue eyes glittered in the twilight. "We would appreciate it"  
  
Legolas looked over to Elrond and knew. He was asked to chaperon them. And Arwen had chosen him because he would leave them alone. He nodded before his wits returned and he claimed his voice. "That would be me an honour, Lady Undomiel," he said slowly and bowed. But his heart still ached. He would bring Arwen and Aragorn together.  
  
Aragorn did not seem to care much, just gave Legolas a friendly smile before taking Arwen's hand to lead her to the beautiful garden. Legolas surrendered his horse to one of the servants before walking after them, receiving a look from Elrond. Using the power of his ring, Elrond spoke to him with his thoughts.  
  
*You will watch over them?*  
  
Legolas smiled weakly. *Yes*, he though. *Do not fear for your daughter's honour, Lord Elrond. Aragorn is a honourable man*  
  
*Do you truly believe that?*  
  
The question was left unanswered as Legolas speeded up, joining Arwen an Aragorn in their talk. He did not listen to them and gracefully moved to the bridge to stand there as the two whispered words of love and promises to each other.  
  
"I love you, Arwen"  
  
Those words made Legolas bite his lip and fight the bitter tears. He remembered first time he and Aragorn made love. Aragorn had been eighteen and quite eager, but Legolas had showed him to slow down an enjoy it. It had been nice but he remembered very clearly the words uttered as he held the sweaty, grinning boy.  
  
"I love you, Legolas"  
  
And then the words of Aragorn came into his mind again.  
  
"I chose the Night"  
  
And forsake the day, Legolas added to himself, watching the water flow under the bridge. And forsake me..... 


End file.
